AWLFA - TECH EDITION
NOTE: THIS IS NOT PLAGARISM. THIS IS SIMPLY MY VERSION OF A COLLAB FANFIC I DID WITH A BUNCH OF OTHER PEOPLE BACK IN THE SUMMER ON THE CPPW. Characters Nathanaël "Nathan" Rhodes (6) Personality: Nathanaël is more mature than the average 6 y/o, but still likes amusement parks and stuffed animals and all that. By his older parents, he was brought up to be proud, loyal and protective. Previous mumu: Rosealba Rhodes ---- Gretchen Rhodes (7) ''' Personality: SuperNoobs fangirl, and has a huge crush on Tyler from the show. Gretchen is hyper, friendly and loves to laugh. She loves her new family and friends, and will protect them no matter what. Previous mumu: Rosealba Rhodes ---- '''Xander Johnson (4) Personality: Xander is a close friend of Nathan, who is rowdy and tough, but he has a soft side to him. He loves memes and comic books. Previous mumu: Erin Johnson ---- Helen Rhodes ' The diva wista of Gretchen and Nathan. Helen is caniving, sneaky, rude, and underhanded. She is a bully, yet her new parents don't even know at all. It has been kept a dark, dark secret, until now. Previous mumu: Rosealba Rhodes ---- '''Leelah Frances Botkin ' Leelah Frances (or Leelah for short) is the Botkin biggy. She is the typical 16 year old girl; member of the cheer team, preppy, shops at the mall every friday. She loves her siblings, but has to get used to them.. Present parents: Odessa and Anthony Botkin ---- 'Cream ' Cream is the Botkin family uppie. Cream is a golden laborador, and loves to swim and protect her family. Owners: The Botkins Chapter 1 - Adoption '''~ Nathan ~ Hey! My name is Nathanaël, but I prefer Nathan. And this a story about how my sisters and best friend got adopted. Here it goes! We sat down, looking at all the mumus. "Ow!" Xander screamed as Helen threw a Puffle-O at him. I snickered a bit, and Gretchen plopped down out of boredom. A rich model mumu came in and adopted us all, and carried her to her Range Rover Sport, and drove to her 5-Star mansion igloo, and saw tons of new faces. We met our new dudu, Anthony, and met biggy Leelah Frances. Gretchen then turned on the remote and watched SuperNoobs, which keeps her quiet for a bit. Helen had a meltdown because she didn't get a big room. Mumu then left to get new clothes, toys and more for us, and left Leelah in charge. Gretchen's show ended, and I turn on TMNT. Today might just be the best day ever! ~ Gretchen ~ Wow! We got adopted by such a pretty lady! But not as pretty as Tyler! HEY! WHO PUT THAT THERE?! Anyway, Mumu had tons of shopping to do, and left the biggy, Leelah in charge. Hmm.. Leelah. What a pretty name! SuperNoobs comes on, and that keeps me quiet for a while. Helen throws a hissy fit because she didn't get the biggest room, but wait! When Mumu comes, she promised she'd show us the rooms! I'm very excited. Then, mumu came back. She put Nathan in a chair and hooked up and X-BOX 360 and played Minecraft for a while. ~ Leelah ~ So, I was in my room taking a nap, when Mom came back with like 4 kids. One of them threw a fit for God knows what, and I just shrugged. That's... pretty much all you need to know? Chapter 2 - New Rooms! ~ Gretchen ~ ' Okay, SuperNoobs ended, and Mumu let us see our rooms. I walked downstairs and saw my room, and I swear, it was like heaven. It had a 32" flatscreen Smart TV synced up to the wall, my own Mac with a blue desk, like Tyler's battle ball uniform. And it was oddly filled with everything I liked, specifically SuperNoobs. A poster, bedding, carpet art, and the best part? Nathan, Xavier, Helen and I even got our own private bathrooms! SO COOL! There was a chest that said "GRETCHEN'S TOYS" in DK Lemon Yellow Sun text, and it was filled with SuperNoobs, Pokémon and Miraculous Ladybug action figures. Then, I came across a door saying "WARNING: DO NOT OPEN". It was a safe. I opened it with the code "411" and it was... a Tyler shrine? Anyway, that aside, I'm happy with everything. My room was painted purple, like Shope's battle ball uniform purple. AWESOME! And on top of my headboard, there was a picture of Sylveon, my favorite Pokémon! BEST DAY EVER! '~ Nathan ~ I paused my game and zoomed downstairs to my room. It had a Minecraft blanket and pillows with an Enderman plushie, blue walls, navy carpet, a toy chest with Minecraft toys, a desk, a PC, an XBOX poster, a vending machine, gumball machine, and a TV on my dresser! Awesome! I jumped on my bed and synced up my XBOX 360 to my TV! I finished building my house on Minecraft and I was super happy with the results. ~ Xander ~ My room is so awesome! It has orange walls, a Grumpy Cat poster, a stack of comic books, a twin-size bed with Batman bedding, a framed picture of Grumpy Cat, and my own desk with a compter. There was also a stack of baseball hats with comic characters on them. Awesome! ~ Helen ~ My room sucks. It's too small. I can't even think about it without wanting to scream. ~ Cream ~ Arf! Woof! (I love these new people so much! I can't wait to play with them!) Chapter 3 - Camping ~ Gretchen ~ The next morning I was asleep in my bed. "Thank you so much for fighting off the virus! You're my heroes!" I talked in my sleep. I woke up to Nathan's Green Day CD blaring from the other room. That's my signal that I have to get up. I got dressed, took a shower and went upstairs for breakfast. We had small breakfast cakes with water. Suprisingly, I had coffee. I'm pretty sure you never heard of a 7 y/o drinking coffee, but we all have different tastes. "Kids! I have excellent news!" said Mumu running up the stairs. "We're going camping!" Everyone in the family was so excited, especially Cream, because I learned from Leelah she loves going outside. I love camping! The smells, the outdoors, and the s'mores! I heard that Mumu has a camper that is like a camper that you can drive! So awesome! Everyone got ready, and I put in some crackers, marshmallows and chocolate syrup in my bag. I also put in some pajamas and clothes. "Mom, can I bring some of my toys?" I ask from downstairs. "Yes, Gretchen!" Mom said packing upstairs. "But not all of them!" So, I brought 6 SuperNoobs toys and 6 Pokemon toys, so we're all even. --5 MINUTES PASS-- ~ Helen ~ I heard that Mumu got Leelah a new game. The shame is that it's 14+. Leelah is 16. I'm only 6. Hey wait! I can play when everyone is asleep! When we get back home late at night, I will pretend I am going to bed and play Leelah's new game. I hope don't get caught though. --IN THE CAMPER-- ~ Xander ~ Oh my Batman took a train to New Orleans, the camper is totally awesome! I sat in a booth with Gretchen and Nathan, and we played a Candy Land on the way with Gretchen's Pokémon toys while Helen sat alone and Leelah was talking to her friend Nicole on the phone while reading a magazine. Gretchen was Sylveon (like always), I was Furret and Nathan was Chikorita. We dubbed it "Pokémon Land" and replaced the Candy Land logo on the box with it! I giggle thinking about it. Then, I have to go to the bathroom, and thank god there is a urinal in the boy's room. Everytime there's always a toilet, and both genders have to share a bathroom. Then, once I walk out, everyone gets their stuff and gets ready. We must have stopped! ''I thought. '~ Helen ~''' Camping is okay, I guess. I finally get fresh air. I walk out with the others and we set up chairs for night. In the meantime, I sneak back in and get a cupcake. I'm aware the rule is no sugar and sweets after 11:00, but I didn't care. Leelah saw me while she was playing with Cream. "Helen! Put that back! Mom will see you!" she called. I took a bite and replied with "So what?" then, Mumu found out. "HELEN CORDELIA RHODES! YOU PUT THAT BACK NOW!" she screamed. I quickly put it in the cupboard and sat on my bunk bed. The room smelled like barf! ~ Leelah ~ I sit, bored out of my mind in the chair (which feels like sitting on a bed full of nails as a matress), wondering if Helen disobeyed Mom like she always does. I just sat there and ate my marshmallow. ~ Gretchen ~ Category:Fanfictions